1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of cartridges having nozzles and foil seals located at the bottom of such nozzles, such cartridges containing a variety of filler materials such as caulking material, adhesive and the like, such cartridges, after the top of the nozzle has been opened and the foil seal broken, to be inserted into a gun for the application of its contents through the nozzle when the gun's plunger is advanced by action of its trigger, and more particularly relates to an improved nozzle having built-in means for piercing the foil seal.
2. History of the Prior Art
Cartridges containing a wide variety of flowable material, such as caulking material and adhesives, are well known in the industry. Such cylindrical cartridges have nozzles at their top end and, after opening, such cartridges are inserted into guns wherein a plunger is advanced therein by action of squeezing a trigger, causing material in the cartridge to flow out through the nozzle to the area where it is to be applied. Some cartridges have a foil seal under the nozzle against which seal the material can be positioned. Some materials, if exposed to air, will harden, so that by providing such a seal, air contact with the materials before the cartridge is opened is minimized. To open a cartridge having a foil seal, one must first snip off the tip of the plastic nozzle and then insert an object down the nozzle to puncture the foil seal located at the bottom of the nozzle to allow the passage of the filler material out of the cartridge. It is sometimes difficult to locate a narrow enough instrument to insert down the open nozzle tip to puncture the foil seal. Further, if one snips off the nozzle tip to leave a small diameter opening to achieve a fine application bead of material and one does not have an instrument narrow enough to pass down through the opening in the nozzle to puncture the foil seal, one can undesirably stretch the nozzle tip by using a larger object, making it difficult to apply a narrow bead of material as the now-wider opening in the nozzle tip will allow a wider-than-desired bead of material to pass out the nozzle.
Cartridges filled with a variety of filler materials are commonly sold. The tops of such cartridges including their nozzles are formed of plastic. The top is spun within the barrel to effect a heat seal with the sides of the barrel. The foil seal of a cartridge is located beneath the central bore of the nozzle which foil seal prevents the premature escape of filler material when the cartridge is loaded in the gun and also prevents such material from drying out and hardening within the cartridge. The tip of a cartridge nozzle is often initially sealed and must be snipped off at a desired point along the tapered nozzle to effect the desired shape of opening to create the size of the bead of material which will be applied by the user.